


Paid in Blood

by matrixrefugee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Misa nicks her finger on the edge of a page in her Death Note.





	Paid in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Death Note, Misa, papercut](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/37257.html?thread=1521801#cmt1521801)

The matte black cover of the notebook seemed to swallow up every ray of light that touched its surface.

Misa gazed on the book, wrapt. as it lay on the table before her. It looked like a simple notebook, the kind a high school student might carry, but according to the shinigami, this was her chance to avenge her family and destroy the ones who had taken from her the two people whom she loved the most. This was the answer to the prayers she had offered at her parents' funeral and every night since then.

Taking up a pen in one hand, she opened the cover and turned to the first page with the other. In so doing, the tip of her index finger caught on the edge of the page. A stinging pain cut through her skin and she pulled her hand away, with a gasp, before lifting her hand to look on her finger. A drop of blood welled up from the cut before dropping to the page beneath it, leaving a red stain on the white paper.

Was this a sign of things to come? Was she getting in over her head? She was already deep into the darkness, was their any going deeper? Did this mean there was a greater price to be paid and one that might require something more than the pain and tears she had said? Just what was she getting herself into?

No matter: she could not turn back now that she had set her mind and heart to this. If the task -- or the book itself -- required her blood, she was willing to pay with it as well as her pain and her chance at an afterlife...


End file.
